ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Resident Evil 7/@comment-27.145.132.54-20170313002603
This is one good idea or a good introductory plot for Resident Evil 7 or 8 that could bring this franchise back to life: I wish that the plot for Resident Evil 7 would be a good sequel to Resident Evil 3 Nemesis so it should actually start off where RE 3 Nemesis had left off when protagonist Jill Valentine managed to escape the Raccoon city by a helicopter before the city was destroyed by a nuclear missile. The introductory plot as a 3d animation trailer or a cutscene could show that Jill Valentine saw the destruction of Raccoon city from the window of her helicopter while she was escaping and then she landed in the nearby city that also look like Raccoon city. She saluted Chris Redfield and Leo and they hugged each other and she had re-united with her family. Then the screen of the trailer goes black and says "2 years later or 3 years later". Then there is a strange frog with 3 legs jumping off the nearby swamp. At first it looked normal but it had 3 legs or looked a bit deformed. Then it reached Jill Valentine's home's window and staring in. In the morning, when Jill woke up, she opened the window and breath fresh air and then she saw slimy substance at the wooden frame of her window but she did not know what it is and then she saw a dead frog with 3 legs nearby. Her friend wanted to grab the frog but she warned her friend and insisted that her friend must never touch that frog since she is very familiar to what had happened to animals and people at the Raccoon city 2 years ago. She took the dead frog to the lab and the doctor or scientist had made a shocking discovery that the frog is infected by T-virus. To make things worse, they also found high dosage level of radiation since the frog was exposed to high dosage of radiation which was believed to be coming from Raccoon city after it was nuked last time. This is how they discovered the origin of this weird looking frog that could have come from the Raccoon city and made a long journey to this new city. They were all nervous that there could be a T-virus epidemic spread in this new city. Then one day, Jill saw a black crow that flew and accidentally crashed at her door and died and it too looked deformed. Then she saw neighbors running in panic for their life while officers and military had declared state of emergency or martial law. She saw a zombie biting a citizen to death and that is when Jill Valentine knew that this new safe haven is no longer safe and it is becoming the new infected Raccoon city so she had to fight for her own life or for her own survival once again. The breaking news on TV showed president addressing the nation that nuclear missile is not a solution to solve the T-virus pandemic across the country but it actually worsens it. So in this sequel you can still have scenes of living people running for their life from zombies and then later the entire city would look more like Raccoon city with most of its population being dead. This is a good excuse to continue with the original classic atmosphere and with classic zombies and mutants or creatures of the original Resident Evil 1,2 and 3. Just because Raccoon city was destroyed but that does not mean that we cannot have a new post apocalyptic zombie-infested urban environment with infected animals or mutants like giant frog or earthworm in the new Resident Evil games. For instance, we can also be more creative in making enemies or monsters in this new sequel like there could also be what I called "Level 2 monsters" which are T-virus infected animals or mutants but this time, they are much more bigger and stronger and looked more ugly and digusting or deformed because since they were exposed to high dosage of radiation from the nuclear warhead that had destroyed Raccoon city 2 years ago. So this could be a ressurection of infected mutants that the government believed that the nuke had successfully eliminated but it turns out that they were wrong and it made the T-virus mutate the cells of these creatures even faster and totally twisting the animal's appearance. This is just one idea of introduction to the plot of Resident Evil 7 or 8 and as a good sequel to Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. I am kinda disappointed that Resident Evil 7 is looking like a different game and with crazy blend of incompatible features that have no connection to RE franchise like mixing or blending paranormal, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and his mad family none sense and a bit of Silent Hill VR environment but without a ghost and few elements of Resident Evil. Even worse is that Capcom did not even add classic zombies from RE 1, 2 and 3. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre guy could have been Nemesis instead. That was a stupid and crazy blend of different features which did not make sense and confused many gamers. First impression of RE 7 was like we are dealing with paranormal or a haunted house where family members were possessed by a ghost or demon and then it turned out to be a Mad house with a mad psychopathic family with Texas Chainsaw Massacre atmosphere and mixed with a bit of T-virus infection feature from RE. That was a stupid idea. How do these new features and characters fit into the RE franchise? There is almost no connection to RE 1,2,3 other than a helicopter with Umbella Corp logo included Chris Redfield at the end of the game. The only thing that I appreciated with this game is the return to the survival horror gameplay but the problem is Capcom added the wrong features or themes to it. It's like saying that a person had gone to the right seafood store but had chose the wrong fish to buy. Or it is like somebody had ruined the luxurious brand of cars like Ferrari by installing a Toyota engine in it which would also offend the Ferrari's fans. That's a shame because it could ruin the franchise. Removing the classic zombies is a dumb move because since that is what made RE 1, 2 and 3 the great and best RE Games within the franchise and that is what many RE diehard fans actually wanted. Capcom have to satisfy the demand of its fans like bring back the classic zombies. Original RE Fans love Resident Evil just like they love to encounter and evade classic zombies so why removing them from RE 7??? It lacks the horror elements to scare people since they decided to go with the Texas chainsaw massacre feature instead so how can this be a true horror game? Shock and awe is not enough too. Basically, it's a Gory and Thriller game to me than a true horror game. What kills the scare part is they put a Mad man or a possessed girl who was trying very hard to look like a ringu ghost or a zombie instead of putting a real ghost or classic zombies so that was epic failed. The tar zombies or tar monsters in basement of RE 7 reminds me of The Return of The Living Dead movie's Tar zombie in the basement where there is a morque and an incinerator to burn corpses. That is not an original idea from RE 1 either. This RE 7 game is kinda messed up in many ways. Originally, Resident Evil is about post apocalyptic zombie infested city with infected mutants or monsters in which the protagonist must try to survive and escape the city but not like this. Capcom must go back to its original traditional roots in order to bring this franchise back alive.